


Sleigh Ride

by Doombunny



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doombunny/pseuds/Doombunny
Summary: This was written for the 25 days of Christmas Challenge that is hosted by  @panicfob .  The Day 4 Challenge prompt was Sleigh RideWarnings: FluffPairing:  OFC x Tony StarkSummary: Belle gets a magical surprise at the Stark Christmas Party
Relationships: Tony Stark/OFC
Kudos: 8





	Sleigh Ride

The annual Stark Christmas Party wasn’t Belle’s idea of a great way to spend the evening. While she was undoubtably getting more comfortable with the other members of the team, having to circulate with members of SHIELD and what ever other rich folks Tony had invited left her feeling like it would be her idea of actual hell. It felt like such a bad idea that she was praying for there to be some kind of emergency mission to come up so that she could get out of going. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

“Tony, no one is going to notice whether your mission analyst is there”. 

“I will notice that my friend isn’t there” Even when he wasn’t looking (his head was currently inside the latest iteration of his suit) He managed to make her feel like he was focused on her. She was sure that he was only half way interested in what she was saying.

“Look, we both know that I’m just going say something stupid and then I’ll feel like an ass”

With a sigh Tony pulled himself back out of the chest cavity and laid down what ever tool he was using before spinning round on his stool

“I get that it’s not fun for you to attend these but you are a part of the team and I want people to see that. You matter to us and I won’t have the rest of the us upstairs having a good time and you languishing down in your apartment. You love Christmas ! I mean god knows why what with all the glitter and schmultz, but you do. This is a part of Christmas with the team” Hands extended in supplication and a big grin on his face made Tony nearly irresistible, his charm in full force. When ever he pulled something like this Belle understood how he could get any woman (or man) that he wanted.

“Sure, sure. See when I make an ass of myself you will owe me”. Belle shook her head before heading out of the lab and back to the reports that she needed to start working through

“I’ll have F.R.I.D.A.Y send you a reminder so that you’re not late” Tony’s voice laughingly called out before the door could shut. Belle just shook her head 

Dressed in a floor length dark red dress Belle checked her appearance once more before heading out. She had tied her hair back with a ribbon and curled the ends and YouTube provided videos that showed her how to complete a simple makeup job. She wasn’t going to look as glamorous as Nat or the other women, but she figured that she looked passable. One final look over and she opened her door.

The ballroom in the guest area of the compound had been decorated to look like a Winter Wonderland. There were icebergs (some of which where actually made of ice), snowflakes and stars as far as the eye could see. The bar and wait staff were dressed as either reindeers or elves and moved seamlessly between the guests. Belle shook her head, she had known that it was likely the party would be over the top, but she hadn’t been prepared for all this.

Buck and Steve had introduced Belle to Rhodey and despite his serious face she had found him to be a lot of fun. He had explained that he was currently working with the UN but hoped to be back at the compound in the new year. Thor had been around with a bevy of beautiful women and had raised a glass in her direction. She had seen Bruce and Nat and Wanda and Clint all mingling with the guests in pairs, but the man of the hour and host for the whole thing was nowhere to be found much to the annoyance of many of the attendees.

Belle had done her best to circulate, largely sticking by one of the other Avengers as they kept too much attention from being diverted her way. Not wanting to cramp their style she had taken herself to the bar under the guise she needed another drink. Taking a second to empty her glass she declined another and decided she would do one more circuit of the floor and then head back to her rooms.

“Lady Belle, come join us!”. Thor waved in her direction wildly “Rogers was just telling me all about this strange tradition that you all have here of a fat man who brings gifts but only if your are good. It’s a funny tale - I was thinking back on Asguard I could get some of the others to put on a play for the people as part of the celebrations. Maybe Baldur could play the part.”

“Well yes Santa or Father Christmas is a pretty traditional part of Christmas here, along with his reindeer. Have you read ’Twas the Night Before Christmas? If not I’ll find you a copy and maybe a book of some of the other Christmas legends from around Earth, then you will have lots of things to take back and share”. 

“Splendid! You are truly a great help. Though tell me what is this reindeer? Sargent Barnes said that is what these people are dressed as - I fail to see what would let them help him deliver presents, unless it is that they are thinner and so fit down the chimney better?”

“Did I hear someone mention Reindeer because I know that Reindeer games was not on the the invite list tonight”

“Ah Stark - No Loki is not here - though I am sure he is causing much mischief somewhere else. I was just asking the Lady Belle about why Reindeer were important for the fat man to deliver presents”

The small group turned to face Tony who was dressed in what could only be described as a high end, well fitting Armani Suit which bore a startling resemblance to the costume the man in red would usually wear. 

“Things seem to be going well despite my needing to be bored by people who want to tell me all the things that they feel the Avengers should be addressing. Gentlemen you all look very handsome and Ladies you look beautiful and Snowflake” He turned to look at Belle more directly “You truly are the Belle of the ball”. 

The line was cheesy and designed to make people laugh but Belle couldn’t help but duck her head and blush a little. 

“Now I am afraid that I need to steal you for just a moment Snowflake, so if you all will excuse us”  
Tony extended his arm, elbow bent waiting for Belle to take his arm before walking towards the dance floor

“Um Tony i… I really don’t know how to dance”

Glancing from the corner of her eye she saw a flash of a smile before he squeezed her hand that was resting in the crook of his arm. 

“Relax Snowflake - I won’t let you fall”

People of course moved out of his way to let him find his place and the music changed to something soft and light before Tony turned to hold Belle in a more formal stance . 

Belle drew in a deep breath and gave him a nervous smile and waited for him to begin to lead. It turned out that Tony was a pretty good at making her not look like a fool, she only stood on his foot a couple of times before the dance ended. 

As the final chord rang out Tony spun Belle out and then back in to him causing her to give a small laugh.

“Thank you Tony, that was a lot of fun”

“Of course Snowflake. I have to admit that I do need some help with eh final masterpiece of the evening and I was wondering if you would assist? It’s with the sleigh”. He gestured over to where a large model of Santa’s sleigh stood. It had been used throughout the night as a photo prop and the guests had seemed very impressed with it. Belle couldn’t help but notice it had been painted in the same colors as Tony’s suit.

“Of course” Belle nodded , what do you need me to do?”

Tony tugged her hand gently “ I just need you to come with me”. He turned and lead her over to the sleigh where he started to remove the decorative rope around it. The hand on her back guided Belle up and inside the sleigh before Tony followed her up.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Thank you for coming to our Winter Wonderland. Throughout the nights festivities our lovely elves have been collecting donations and we will be be announcing the final totals shortly. In order to not be outdone Stark Industries will be matching your donations tonight before making a donation of Christmas gifts to the Parents and Children at the Cancer Hospital . Your generosity was lovely, your company a delight, but now I am afraid I need to say - farewell”

Belle watched as Tony pressed a button and the sleigh began to rumble and almost vibrate 

“Tony!” 

“Just smile Snowflake” Tony wore a huge grin, this was obviously a part of his grande finale 

Belle gripped hold of the edges of her seat as the rumbling increased and then, to her utter amazement the sleigh rose in the air. The crowd around gasped and clapped as Tony sat himself down

“F.R.I.D.A.Y - it’s time for us to check out” he spoke to the AI as the sleigh moved towards the large floor to ceiling windows of the ballroom. Just when Belle feared they would crash the glass pulled back and the sleigh went through.

Sitting on the roof of the compound wrapped in a soft blanket Tony had produced Belle couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Tony that was marvelous, the looks on their faces. How on Earth did you work out how to do this?”

The man shrugged “Its a modification of the Quinn Jet really and a little of the thrusters that we use on my suit, and probably a bit of how we get Sam’s wings to work. I mean it took a little finagling and a few adjustments and ta-da one functional sleigh “ he gestured to their current location “ It doesn’t exactly have range but I thought it would be a nice way to deliver the gifts to the kids and tonight seemed like a good place to test it”

“What was your plan if it didn’t work, or it exploded?”

“Well at least I went out with a bang” he shrugged “I was pretty sure it wouldn’t though. I know that I take risks but I don’t want anyone else hurt”

“I understand Tony and if I didn’t trust you then I wouldn’t of gotten into this thing to start with”. Belle turned to face him 

“Thats the thing Snowflake you need to understand that I never want you hurt. I know you hate dealing with people, but you need to be able to be around ta group without freaking out. I had wanted to be there at the party with you, to make sure you were ok, but it looks like the others looked out for you”

“ They did, They introduced me to Colonel Rhodes and the other guests were interesting, but I don’t think that big parties are ever going to be my thing”

“Well you looked amazing all dressed up” Tony started to rake through the back of the sleigh “I never thought of you wearing red but it is absolutely stunning on you… Ha there you are!” Slipping back down into his seat he brandished a thermos flask.

“I have a confession to make. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y how you made that hot chocolate from movie night and then whipped up a little batch of my own”

Belle laughed “It wasn’t a secret Tony - if you’d of asked I would have given you the recipe. I’d even of made up a batch”

“Well yes that would have been an option, Hold this” He handed Belle a cup balancing the thermos between his knees before sprinkling some mini marshmallows on top “but sometimes it’s easier to not ask. There is less of a risk of being told no”

Belle lifted her cup taking a careful sip before coughing in surprise 

“Ah yes I added a little something myself, a nightcap if you will”. 

Belle hummed in pleasure taking a second sip, this time enjoying the bite of what she guessed was a very good, very old scotch. They sat quietly looking out over the city and its sparkling lights.

Belle gave a small yawn, the drink and warmth from the blanket making her drowsy “I’m not sure if I ever told you how much I appreciate everything you’ve done for me since I joined the team, but I do appreciate it”

“It’s purely selfish you know. Don’t you be thinking that I’m really a good man”. While his tone was light Belle could sense that on some level he might believe some of what he said

“You know Tony, as much as you might want to hide it, or push it down, you’ll always be a good man to me” another yawn made its way passed her lips “You’re not perfect, but who among us is. We all make mistakes and you are trying to make up for yours - hell you even built a sleigh to deliver gifts to sick kids. You’re …..a……..good…man”

Tony glanced down to see Belle, cheeks flushed and eyes closed, her breathing leveling out. Taking a final drink from the flask he tucked it and the cup away before wrapping his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer so her head rested on his chest. Pressing a lingering kiss to the crown of her head he relaxed back and closed his eyes for just as second, enjoying the peace and feeling of calm that surrounded him.

“You make me want to be better Snowflake”


End file.
